


Unpredictable

by crazy_ash



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, America, Band, Brother, Complicated - Freeform, Drugs, Fame, Famous, Florida, Good, London, LosAngeles - Freeform, Luxury, M/M, Newyork, Other, Sad, School, Sister - Freeform, Story, Travel, UK - Freeform, USA, high, jerk, looking, original - Freeform, paps, privacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_ash/pseuds/crazy_ash
Summary: Zion’s father gets back with his mother 10 after having divorced. Unfortunately for the father and the son she has to take her other children with her back to England because their dad, and her ex husband, died 3 years after the twins were born. What she didn’t know is that Zion is a famous singer and has paps following him and his family everywhere trying to uncover his life and secrets. What happens when they finally get a story that could ruin the young boy’s career.





	Unpredictable

"Zee are you tagging along to get your mother?" Tyler asked knowing that his son is probably not going seeing as he hates his mother dearly ever since she left. The teen groaned on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe his mother was coming back, after leaving him with his father just ten years prior when he was just seven. She was coming back after building a life with another man, over in America She was coming back as if nothing happened, she just was and he couldn't believe nor understand it.  
"Zee are you coming or not" The teen groaned again and rolled in bed annoyed because his mother was coming back but also because his dad woke him up after he had a terribly short night. 

"No dad im not going. I gotta rehearse with the boys and honestly I don't care about her" He answered mumbling the last part not wanting to hurt his dad. After his mother left the father had a lot of trouble getting back in tracks with his sentimental life. He had a broken seven year old in his arms and a life to keep building. He managed to keep his life going and his son to be a happy kid without his mother but his heart never recovered. Tyler met Ashley in high school and they got married really young, Ashley was twenty and Tyler was twenty five. They married young because Ashley got pregnant and they were excited to start a proper family. She sadly lost the baby just to have Zion two years later and finally start her family. They were happy until an american man showed up in town. He was Ashley's older brother's best friend and he fell in love with her breaking the small family. Time passed feelings emerged or drowned and in the end the father was left with the son broken. Zion knew that his mother coming back was a bad idea but he didn't want to tell his dad. 

"Alright. See you later" The adult said not waiting for the teen to answer. Zion just groaned and rolled back to the middle of his bed hoping the boys won't show up too early, he decided he needed more sleep. He was about to fall asleep when lights started to flash through his curtains and lots of noise reached his ears. He groaned again and threw a pillow on his head, he hated paps. Always trying to take a picture of him, following him around, making noise and waiting for the piece of information to ruin him. He loved his supporters and everyone that worked to put him and the boys where they are but he would do without the paps. The loud noise stopped when he finally heard his dad's car roaring in the driveway, he smiled happily and dozed off. 

Sitting in his car heading over to the airport Tyler couldn't help but smile, he had his wife back and they were going to be a family again. The only thing that worried him was Zion and how he would react. Zion had really bad anger/temper issues back in the day and Tyler didn't know how the teenager would react upon seeing his mother and her other children who were also going to live with them, which Zee doesn't know about obviously. As worried as Tyler was he was still delighted to be the one his wife's heart drove her to years after they seperated. They actually met went the man was in america with Zion and the boys for a few weeks. They hung out and love showed up again in the woman's heart leading her back to her ex husband just a year after her, at the time, husband died. Tyler stopped his car at the closest sport to the entrance he could find adjusting his sunglasses and grabbing his IPhone while getting out. He knew his wife and her kids didn't know that Zion was a thing in the music industry and he tried camouflaging to keep the paps away which obviously didn't work since his pictures from earlier that day were already posted and people knew what he was wearing. The man sighed and walked towards the Gate E where his family would be coming out. Luckily no one knew that he was going to the airport so no paps were present and he kind of felt accomplished no only was he followed because of his son but also because he was the owner of a lot of TV programs people liked and watched actively. 

While Tyler waited in the airport Zion was finally awakening properly and happily laying down in bed. People often assumed that he and the boys were some kind of amazing beings and did amazing things from the moment they wake up to the moment they're back in their beds for the night. As cool as that life may sound it purely is a rumor. Like ever teenager of their age the boys stayed in bed on their phones at night and in the morning, like every teenager their rooms could get really messy and like everyone else they have feelings and can be lazy. Proving how human he actually is Zion lied in bed in nothing but joggers for forty five minutes before deciding that he needed to shower, not because the boys were coming, they'd probably show up like slobs anyway, but because his mother would probably be judging him from the moment she came in and he wanted to show how happy he was without her. A quick shower later the teen was warned of his friends arrival by the noise of a motor getting louder making him smile. He knows what his dad's car sounds like so it can't be his father, it has to be Leo and the boys. 

"Hello family I'm here, with the losers, but I'm here!" The strong London accent Leo has made its way through the house into Zion's ears making him chuckle and hurry downstairs knowing that if he doesn't they'll hurry in the kitchen and take all the food they find, not that it's a problem but his father made some type of dessert for his mother, yeah they wanted to live normally no maid or cook. Zion stepped into the kitchen just as Stan was about to uncover his dad's piece of art, as he so often called it.

"Don't" He said pointing at Stan making everyone look at them stopping whatever they were doing. The blonde lad smiled and put his hand back onto the counter smirking mischievously his fringe almost fully covering his right eye. 

"Why not" Max asked suddenly stepping towards the two teenagers. They grew up together so them not being allowed to touch something in someone else's house is just weird for the lot. Zion sighed and rested his own,large, hands on the table looking at his mates sighing soundly. Since they were so close, they all knew about each other and each other's story, they were well aware of what Zion's mother did and how hurt the lad was. Leo seeing his best friend's well developed arms tightening stepped towards him and put his hands on his shoulder bringing his calm side out. Leo was by Zion's side for forever he knew how to deal with him so when things got out of hands he would be the one bringing his heart brother, back. The other lads smiled at Leo knowing that he acted well and looked back at their blue eyed buddy.

"My parents are back together. And my mother is coming back to live with us" the teen finally said clenching his fists staring intensely at the counter. The boys knew how bad it ended last time when their friend was just seven, now with a lot more physical strength it could quickly go downhill. No one said a word looking at each other trying to find what to say to the troubled boy. Finally Leo hugged his friend and everyone knew it will be ok as the boy accepted the hug smiling warmly. Stan glanced at everyone from the counter top where he sat as soon as they entered the kitchen and smiled clapping his hands together.

"Let go work on that song boys, "February Wolves" is not going to finish itself on its own" The other lads who had been quiet for a bit chuckled and grabbed some snacks going upstairs to the music room which used to be the game room that is now downstairs. Max snorted on the way to the music room making everyone chuckle. 

"Who on earth named that song?" The lad asked his accent stronger when expressing disgust even tho he was pretty common seeing as the lad was from Bentley. Leo and Zion bursted out in laughter pointing at the only non british lad, Stan, who was proudly smiling. Max got the hint and ruffled the tall lad's hair his fringe dropping to hide his blue orbs. 

"Stani sweetie, we aren't keeping that name. It's ridiculous, kind of like your hairstyle" His tone made everyone crack while entering the music room, laughing again at the song's name. No one told Stan that they thought it was ridiculous but Max because they didn't want to miss the chance of seeing Max telling the australian lad that its out of the question. Stan jumped on a bean bag and looked at Max.

"How dare you say that my hair is ridiculous, have you seen yours? Oh true you don't have hair" He said showing his sassy side. Max snorted and sat next to Stan flipping his invisible hair. Max once had feathery brown hair always swept in the side but he decided that he was done with his hair and shaved it off. 

"I cut it off to make sure it wouldn't look like yours darling" The lad retorted running his hand down Stan's cheeks making the lad lick his fingers. Max yelled in disgust once he felt the wetness on his fingers and dried them on the guy's trousers making the other two lads laugh at the scene, they were used to it..  
"Would you look at that, he is becoming a man and growing a beard!" The loud boy yelled pointing at the australian boy's chin making everyone laugh. Stan flipped Max off and stood up to get a guitar from the wall. Max giggled mischievously and swatted Stan's bum making the lad yelp and groan at the other lad showing that he wasn't happy about it. Leo laughed loudly from his spot on the couch and got the lyrics out of his bag trying to get the lyrics done so that they could concentrate on "Beyond London" which is a balade they planned on putting in Asterix, the album they were working on currently, which is supposed to be out by Novemberish since Much Trouble was going on tour in February next year. When the boys finally calmed down they started to work on the two songs while Stan strummed random chords on his guitar trying to find inspiration or waiting for a moment of greatness.

Tyler waited for about fifty minutes sipping quietly on a coffee and going through twitter to make sure the boys weren't running around in the streets half naked. It already happened so the father was looking out for them. Finally he heard what he was waiting for the announcement for the plane from Florida. The well dressed man stood up flattening his hair with his hands knowing that he had gel in there and sat his glasses in his shirt feeling more comfortable that way. He left some money for the young lad who gave him his coffee when he first sat there and walked towards Gate E so that he would be there when they came out. Obviously Tyler knew his new kids and they got along relatively well for such a weird relationship. Everyone could tell from affair how happy the man was, his lips stretched in a toothy smile wrinkles forming at the corners of his hazel eyes his milk chocolate skin shining under the powerful lights of the airport making his freckles pop out he was radiating happiness and such a smile made the people around him happy as well. The doors opened and the first passenger got out, none of them having a suitcase. Tyler's smile got bigger, if it was even possible, as he waited patiently like a kid waiting for its presents. Ten minutes later Tyler's ear caught on a familiar voice and he looked towards the other door seeing as the echo of the voice came from there. He smiled wide and let out a quiet giggle when he saw the twins walking towards him tiredly and confused.  
"Girls!" The lad yelled making everyone look at him and smile or coo. The blondies locked eyes with the dark haired lad and ran as fast as their little five year old bodies could carry them crashing in the man's shoulders as he was kneeling. The twins didn't really know their real father since he died way before they were even able to acknowledge him so to them Tyler was a father figure and the father figure they wanted in their life.  
"Hello girls" The lad said standing up with the two tiny girls in his arms making them giggle. 

"Ty ty" Elsa, the eldest twin, said kissing the guy's cheek making her sister, Ella pout and wipe the kiss of the man's face to put her own. 

"How was the flight?" The adult asked looking at the girls successively. Last time he was with them they were three and a lot shier. He couldn't believe that the girls were already so comfortable with him after not seeing him often for two years. 

"Good! We drew a picture for the fridge, mommy has it" Ella said pointing towards the gate they came from. Tyler looked up seeing his girlfriend, for now, trying to push three suitcases and four bags they weren't going back to america so they took everything, followed by the five other members of the family the eldest pushing three suitcases with him. He bent to put the twins on the floor kissed them both on the forehead and heald their hands walking towards his girlfriend. He kissed her slowly and lovingly on the lips making the twins fake gag while the third youngest, Daisy, cooed making the teens and her sisters laugh. The happy father turned to greet the three other kids while Ashley got the twins ready to go outside. As usual the british weather decided that it would be a bad day and a storm started a little after their plane landed. 

"Hey Ty, how are you doing?" The eldest and only boy, Jackson, asked the older male shaking his hand like old business friends making Tyler chuckle and pull the teen in a hug which made the blonde teen laugh.

"I'm really pleased to have you guys here. How are you how was the trip?" The father asked pulling away from the hug smiling like a mad man, he really couldn't help it but he didn't care, he was happy he has the right to show it. Once Jackson answered his questions the older man turned towards his sister, Rachel, who hugged him comfortably and got a little spin because Tyler couldn't help it. Last but not least Tyler greeted the triplets Darcy, Dalia and Daisy who weirdly looked a bit like his own son making him laugh and hug them tightly kissing their foreheads. He clasped his hands together and hoped his driver had changed the cars already, he realised while taking his coffee that they wouldn't fit in his range rover so called his chauffeur asking him to bring a bigger car but not a limo since it's too noticeable. Ashley looked confusedly at her boyfriend and frowed.

"Ty, where's Zion?" She asked worried about not seeing her son or forgetting him in the airport. Tyler chuckled and grabbed the three suitcases she was pushing and started to head towards the exit. Rachel looked at the triplets wide eyed recognising the name. They were fans/ supporters of Much Trouble, band in which the lead singer was coincidentally named Zion.

"Wait, your son is Zion? Like THE Zion?" Rachel asked feeling a fangirling crisis get to her Jackson laughed loudly at her shaking his head. He knew about her obsession but he thought it was pointless those boys would never know her. Tyler shrugged pretending to not know what she is talking about and lead them to the underground parking where his chauffeur discreetly walked in front of them to the SUV.

"Yeah my son in named Zion and he is at home. He didn't wanna wake up early, he had a tough night last night and a project to finish this morning with some classmates" The father said used to acting normal and serving the lie he has been serving every time he went on a date with a woman who seemed to be more interested in his son than him. The girls sighed and nodded sadly to each other following the man to the SUV. Once they finally reached it the girls looked at each other confused when the chauffeur, Lorenzo, grabbed their suitcases and started to situate them in the back. Tyler opened the side door quickly scanning the inside of the car making sure that none of the band's or management's stuff was there as an indication. He quickly hid the red bandana in his pocket and threw the drumsticks on the passenger sit knowing that no one would sit there.  
"Alright everyone in!" He exclaimed smiling at the children. Rachel and the triplets were the first to run inside. The sitting plan was weird as it was the crew's and boy's SUV, four seats at the very back and two rows of three sits in the middle part. The triplets gasped and sat on the second row especially made for three and Rachel climbed at the very back. Elsa and Ella sat in their car seats on the row of four and put their seatbelts on. Jackson jumped in and sat next to Elsa in the back, ironically on the spot the boys hate, and Ashley climbed last in the front row wondering when her boyfriend got the money to rent this car. Tyler closed the door and sat next to Ashley at the same time as Lorenzo sat behind the wheel. A long trip it was for two five year olds, they grew bored and started whining about wanting food really badly which made Ashley slightly irritated.

"Girls, enough. You'll get food later we can't stain this car and I know you're slobs" Ashley said making the twins pout. Not only were the twins getting annoyed but the teens as well since they were irritating them. Tyler knew his son and his friends owned this car and decided to intervene.

"It's ok. Girls do you wanna go to McDonalds? Drive thru tho" The father asked knowing it would be a one time thing. He wasn't for junk food but once in a while he could tolerate. Darcy nodded vigorously and looked at Dalia and Daisy who were going to answer but were cut off by their mother.

"No Ty, they're going to put grease everywhere and you'll have to pay a lot when giving it back" The mother said knowing that you can't trust two five year olds in a moving car with food, not even an apple.

"I'm not giving it back to anyone, It's mine" The father said chuckling slightly macking Lorenzo smile a little as well. They knew Lorenzo really well as he started to work with the boys at the very beginning. Ashley frowned looking at the milk chocolate skinned mad not knowing if he was lying or not.

"Why would you need one?" She asked making all her children nod at the question. Tyler struggled a bit with answering that question and Lorenzo saw it so he thought he would answer.

"Pardon my intervention but I drive the younger lads places when they want to. It's their traveling car. Zoo doesn't like traveling on his own" Tyler thanked his chauffeur and smiled. He knew his son was a lovely lad and he just got more hints every day. He let the chauffeur call him by a nickname which Tyler thought was really cool. 

"Who's Zoo?" Ella asked not recalling hearing that name before. Elsa laughed loudly not knowing either but wanting to make it seem like she does. Ashley took the things in her hands and shot Elsa a strict look making her stop laughing.

"El, no need to feel bad. You know how we call Jackson, Jax. Well they call Zion, Zoo because his name is already really short, like yours, Els' and the trips " The mother explained the five year old who was tiredly clutching onto her penguin rubbing her tired blue eyes. The almost thirteen hours flight was exhausting for the little girl and her sister which made Ashley really guilty as she is the one who wanted to have a stop in between. The drive to McDonalds was actually ok and they listened to soft music on the way trying to get the twins to rest a bit, nap time finished over a year ago but the trip made them tired.

"Alright, orders?" The tan lad asked turning towards the back to see everyone. Once everyone had their meal, Lorenzo included, they resumed their trip to the house. And finally twenty minutes later they were in front of the house, getting out of the house. Rachel and the triplets were kind of thinking/hoping they would meet their idol Zion but once they saw the house they knew Tyler didn't lie. It was a basic looking two story house with a normal loan and a normal garden, it wasn't ugly, just not where they wanted to be if Zion wasn't there. Zion and his father chose this house for that normal aspect and were really proud of their choices to be honest so Tyler smiled when he saw the girl's smiles fall.  
"Ok let's go inside" Tyler said taking his keys house and opening the side door for Lorenzo to get to the house easily with the suitcases. Of course he didn't let Lorenzo do all the work and asked his chauffeur, Partick, to help the older man. Tyler led the family to the front door quietly and opened the door.  
"Zion should be here somewhere with his friends" The father said not paying attention to all the noise coming from the kitchen. Everyone stepped in and Jackson closed the door since he was the last one in. 

"Wow.." Was all the family said as the hallway was giving them a great view of the garden where the sun was shining timidly after two hours of rain. Not knowing where to go the newcomers stayed on the same spot watching Tyler as he removed his shoes making everyone copy what he did. A door was opened and Stan appeared in the corridor running in his swimming shorts stopping when he say Tyler. Leaving the triplets and Rachel shocked and unable to move.

"Oh Hello everyone, Im Stan. Nice to meet you all" The blonde tall teen said flashing a friendly smile to the new people in the house. Tyler smiled at the australian lad he considered a son and bro hugged him briefly. Daisy was the first one to get out of her shock and widened her eyes yelling loudly and high pitched making everyone look at her and morse footsteps were heard in the kitchen until the door was opened three over shirtless lads coming out.

"What did you do Stan Caesar Murray, Did you hurt your icky ticky tiny toe? Big baby" Max said patting the lad's head like a dog making the other lads and the twins laugh. The boys surprised by the company smiled innocently at the people in the hallway. Leo kept glancing at his best bud seeing his muscles twitch as he saw the five newcomers and his mother smiling happily at him.

"Hello lads" Tyler said trying to break the uncomfortable silence after Max's words. Max, Leo and Stan waved but Zion didn't move eyes stuck on his mother he hasn't seen in years. Leo rubbed his shoulder bringing the boy back in a second making the black haired lad smile gratefully.

"Hey dad. These are my buds, Stan, Max and Leo. And you are?" Zion asked trying to put the pieces together, he thought there was just going to be ONE more person in their house and suddenly there is EIGHT. Tyler scratched his neck knowing his son would be mad and swallow knowing that it had to happen. 

"Ok uh.. That's my son, Zion" He started pointing at his son that was weirdly calm and quiet, he didn't like that at all. Rachel smiled happily and looked at the boys. She was so happy, her brother by marriage was Zion from Much Trouble. The teen stepped forwards trying to be all cool and friendly and walked towards the smiley boys and held her hand out. 

"I'm Rachel, Ashley's daughter by marriage? I don't know if it's grammatically correct but yeah" The lads chuckled and Max pulled the girl in a tight hug laughing quietly. 

"We left school kinda early, we wouldn't know if it's correct" Max said making the lads laugh and the rest of the people chuckle softly, everyone except Zion. Rachel hugged all the boys without any issue until she reached Zion who was looking at her questionably. The girl felt intimidated and turned around to leave when the lad fake coughed.

"Oh so they get hugs and I don't. I see, someone had preferences" The lad said pretending to be offended. The brunette turned around and wrapped her arms around her brother feeling his warm skin on hers her head resting on his strong and firm pecs. He was even better in real life, the girl thought letting the boy go. Following that all the girls hugged their new brother and either shook hands with his friends or hugged them. Tyler knew it was going too well to be true and got even more worried. No one had any problem hugging Jackson and starting light conversation but it wasn't going to last and they all knew it when Zion frowned when his mother tried to wrap her arms around him.

"But Zee, I'm your mother?" The blondie said confused as to why the teen didn't want to be so much as touched by her. Zion scoffed and Leo stood right behind him ready to intervene, while everyone watched from affair.

"My mother? Don't make me laugh. My mother left ten years ago and she died then. You're just a stranger. I like them because they did nothing but you, you left your seven year old and thought you would come back and take the role you didn't want back in the day. But you know what I don't know you" The teen said turning around and walking in the direction of the kitchen Leo following him holding his tense hands in an attempt to calm him down, the others quickly finishing their conversation to follow their friends. Ashley stood there, as an embarrassed blush coated her cheeks. She thought her son would like the idea of his parents getting back together but he obviously didn't. Tyler wrapped his arms around her bringing her close. He knew it was going too good to last. The blondie held her boyfriend silently for a few minutes and pushed away.

"Ok, why don't you give us a tour around the house?" She asked trying to pretend like nothing happened. Tyler swallowed hard, he needed Zion to open up and the teen would not like it but he would have to accept his mother. Tyler sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Let me tell Zion to do it, It's better for the kids" Tyler said hoping the little ones didn't get scared. He knocked twice at the kitchen sliding door and looked at the lads who were back to a normal state.  
"Zee, give 'em a tour please, I don't want the tiny ones to be scared of you" Easily, the teen nodded telling his lads to tag along making Tyler frown but smile. He is acting weird but at least he is willing to bind with his new siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, you can find the same story on wattled on 'weirdo_a' which is my wattled account.


End file.
